


Smile

by NatashaRS



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, GrayLu Week, High School, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is having a hard time at her new school, can one event change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150967) by JacktheTroll. 



**Lucy’s Diary**

  
_February 3rd_  
I’ve been nervous about transferring to a new academy in the middle of the year, but it’s not like I’ve had a choice. As you already know, dad couldn’t handle being in the house after mom passed away and so we had to move. It’s been really stressful for me, but at least dad was excited about my attendance of Magnolia Academy, the most prestigious private school around. I’m not one for caring about how fancy a place is, but he think’s it’s for the best. Anyway, I can’t write much right now - it’s almost time for me to leave and today’s my first day. Wish me luck!

_February 4th_  
I didn’t feel like writing yesterday after I got back...this school is just too much. The place itself is really fancy and nice, but no one there will talk to me. I do like one teacher, Mr. Gildarts, but I haven’t had a chance to talk to him yet. He’s super nice and a really good teacher, despite the fact that he’s really clumsy and keeps breaking things...Maybe I’ll talk to him later this week. Aside from him, all the teachers scare me - especially Mrs. Porlyuscia. She hates all of the students and doesn’t even hide it! I’ll tell you more about the school just after I finish my homework.

_A Few Weeks Later..._

_February 24th_  
Nothing has changed. Everyone hates me, and I hate this school. Every time I try talking to people I just get blown off! I finally mustered the courage to talk to one of the girls in my homeroom class, Mary Hughes, and she just mocked me and walked off to meet her friends. Why does everyone hate me at this place? It’s not like I’ve done anything at all! I can’t take it. I want to leave this school!

The only good news that I’ve heard in a few weeks was from Mr. Gildarts. He said that there’s a school club called Fairy Tail that I should join. According to him, most of the members aren’t in my classes, but they’re a super fun and friendly bunch. Apparently Principal Makarov himself runs the club at a higher level, although most activities are carried out by the members. Mr. Gildarts’ own daughter, Cana, is in the club, but I’ve never met her. However, I think I’ve seen a few of the other members before, like Erza Scarlet. People call her “Titania”, but I have no idea why. She is really pretty, but also scary as hell. I’m not sure how I can join a club with members as intimidating as her... I promised Mr. Gildarts that I’d think about it, though, and I will. Maybe I’ll finally find people that accept me.

_February 25th_  
I don’t even know where to begin...both the worst and the best things that have happened to me since I enrolled at Magnolia happened today. I guess I’ll start after classes ended. The normal school portion of the day had gone just as it has been. Everyone ignored me, I took my notes, wrote a little more of my book, ate lunch alone, and then went to talk to Mr. Gildarts after class. He was really busy, apparently the principal had asked him to do some really important task, but my teacher also had tasks of his own to complete. Trying to be friendly, and not all that interested in going home yet, I offered to help him out. He gave me a few tasks but said he’d probably have to leave before I was done, although some of the other teachers would still be around, and I told him I didn’t mind. So far, he’s the only person at that school that’s even offered a smile and I’ve been wanting to repay him for his kindness.

This is where my day went bad. After finishing up the last task, I noticed a group of upperclassmen in the hallway that were walking my direction. There were about five of them, all boys and all bigger than me, and I knew to keep my head down and stay out of the way...but things didn’t happen as I expected that they would. Trying to make it seem like I was busy, I pulled a book out of my bag and started to flip through it. As I was flipping the pages, I became frighteningly aware that the boys had stopped moving just behind me, which is when I noticed that I was standing in front of a door. As soon as I realized that I was in there way, I tried to hastily make my escape and let them through, but an arm grabbed me. One of the boys snickered while the other opened the door, and they shoved me inside a classroom I’d never been in before.

I tried to escape, I really did, but nothing worked! The more I struggled, the more they pushed me forward and the more their awful smiles widened. It was no use, I couldn’t get them off of me. They shoved my back against a desk and I screamed for help, but only felt a heavy hand over my mouth in response. To my horror, I saw a hand make for my blouse and them start to unbutton my shirt...I still shiver thinking about it. I thought I was done for, that they were going to have their way with me. I thought it was all over...

But it wasn’t. Out of nowhere, another student came flying and landed his foot on one of the boys’ heads, knocking him unconscious immediately. I heard some of them cuss and start to panic, when a voice said “Fuck that delinquent Gray. We don’t need trouble with him, let’s get out of here.”, and they all ran. The boy there were talking about was dressed in a Magnolia uniform, albeit disheveled some, and was covered in scrapes and bandages. His hair was the color of a raven, and he looked absolutely pissed.

“Th-th-thank you...Gray...”, I managed to quietly get out.

“Tch. Serves those guys right, waking me up from my goddamn nap. Bastards.”

My eyes went wide with realization - he didn’t try to save me, he was just pissed about getting woken up. With that thought, I couldn’t hold my tears in anymore. They ran down my face like streams and there was no stopping them. I couldn’t bear it - I wasn’t even worth saving! My hands went to my face and I just melted into the ground. I knew that there was no way that I could remain at this school any longer...and then I felt warm arms around me. Gray was giving me a hug.

“Look, um....?”

“Lu...cy...”, I got out between sobs.  
“Look, Lucy, I’m sorry. You don’t need to cry. From now on, I’m going to protect you. You won’t need to shed any more tears. I’ll be here. I’ll make you smile.”

I threw my arms around him and, for the first time in months, I gave a genuine smile.

 


End file.
